Pottermore angst
by thatgirlwiththegreensunglasses
Summary: Blaine is depressed. His Pottermore email still hasn't come. How will Kurt react to his troubled friend? Klaine one-shot.


**In my Pottermore- deprived state I decided to write a short Klaine one-shot. This is dedicated to all those potterhead klaine fans who still have not recieved their email.I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or harry potter!**

* * *

><p>Kurt's jaw dropped as he opened the door to Blaine's room. It was a mess. Blaine was slumped at his desk staring at his laptop finger poised over the F5 key. Numerous empty coffee cups covered his desk along with an <em>enormous <em>half-eaten Hershy's bar. 'Where did he that from?' Kurt thought to himself. But the desk wasn't the worst of it. It seemed Blaine had tried to wallpaper his wall, with posters. He stared recognising most of them as actors and actresses from Harry Potter. Kurt noted that there seemed slightly more Draco Malfoy posters than any others- obviously Blaine still hadn't got over that particular celebrity crush.

After another swift look at the walls Kurt walked quietly over to where Blaine was sitting. Sensing the movement Blaine looked up drearily, his eyes widening as he saw Kurt.

"Kurt! You're- erm- what? Why are you?"- Kurt decided to cut him off.

"Blaine. Can I ask you one question?" The shorter boy nodded. "Why is there a poster of Zac Efron in your room?"

Evidently this was not the question Blaine was expecting. His eyes narrowed as he muttered "Don't disrespect headmaster Zefron."

"EXCUSE ME?" Kurt all but screamed. "Blaine, what is going on with you?" At this Blaine broke down. Suddenly Kurt wished he hadn't said anything as the boy slumped forwards, tears streaming down his face. Kurt swallowed and he wrapped his arms around Blaine murmuring soothingly. "Hey," he whispered. "It's ok. Blaine, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I'm just so depressed," he said, eyes beginning to fill with tears. Kurt took in his appearance. He looked exhausted, but Kurt couldn't stop his heart beating faster as he looked at the boy. Even with dark circles under his eyes Blaine still looked incredibly handsome. And that _hair! _Hair gel should be illegal Kurt thought as he gazed in awe at Blaine's dark curls.

"Blaine, how much sleep have you had?" he asked.

"Well I tried," Blaine gestured to his empty sock draw. At this Kurt's eyebrows squeezed together in confusion. The lead warbler tried not to grin at his friend's adorableness and continued. "But I just couldn't..."

Kurt gazed at him for a while. Wait, what was that on his forehead? Gingerly Kurt reached up and brushed the hair off Blaine's forehead. What? A scar? Why did Blaine suddenly have a scar on his forehead? Then Kurt noticed his tie. Oh, now it all made sense!

"May I inquire as to why you're wearing a Gryffindor tie?" Blaine looked at his friend and sighed.

"It's Pottermore." he stated as Kurt rolled his eyes. "I still haven't got in and everyone I know has; it's just not fair! I mean, I stayed up until 4 in the morning to find that magic quill and now I doubt I'll even get my email _ever! _And-" Kurt raised a hand to stop his ramblings.

"I think you've taken this obsession too far Blaine. I mean, look at you! You missed that warblers meeting for goodness sake! You never miss a meeting!" Blaine bit his lip.

"I'm not obsessed! Anyway, I tried to do some work, but I can't stop thinking about it!" he exclaimed. "I need a distraction, but I don't know-" Blaine's mind went blank as Kurt lent over and kissed him. _Kurt was kissing him._ How was this happening? Maybe it was a dream, he was tired enough to be dreaming...

Kurt smiled slightly as he pulled away. "Was that a good enough distraction for you?" he whispered. At this Blaine moaned and went to kiss him again; Kurt happily obliging.

"You have new mail."

Blaine's eyes lit up and he reluctantly pulled away. As much as he wanted to read his email and _finally _experience Pottermore he wanted to keep kissing his friend-and-hopefully-now-boyfriend more.

"Pottermore can wait," he said turning to Kurt grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! How was it? Hope you enjoyed reading it! I just gotta say that I love dorky Blaine! He's so adorable! <strong>


End file.
